Rostislav Yaroslavich of Murom (c1100-1153)
}} Rostislav Yaroslavich (c1100-1153) Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ) was Prince of Ryazan and Prince of Murom. After his father's death, in 1129, Rostislav Yaroslavovich ruled the Principality of Ryazan together with his brother Svyatoslav Воскресенская летопись. Svyatoslav ruled in Ryazan, and Rostislav in Pronsk. After the death of his elder brother Yuri in 1143 and the transfer of Svyatoslav from Ryazan to Murom, Rostislav took the throne of Ryazan. And in 2 years after the death of his middle brother Svyatoslav in 1145 he took the rule of Murom, and left the rule of Ryazan to his son Gleb, violating the patrimonial rights of his nephews Svyatoslav'sons. ]] In the period 1146-1151 Rostislav allied with Izyaslav Mstislavovitch from Volhynia and Vladimir and Izyaslav Davidovich from Chernigov against Yuri Dolgoruky from Rostov and Svyatoslav Olgovich from Novgorod-Seversky. When Izyaslav Mstislavovitch took Kiev and oposed Svyatoslav Olgovich, Yuri Dolgoruky undertook a campaign to help Svyatoslav. Then Izyaslav asked Rostislav to raid the villages in Suzdal, and Yuri Dolgoruky had to return from his expedition. In 1146 Izyaslav managed to expel Svyatoslav Olgovich from the Severschina, but, in the same year, the Princes of Suzdal Rostislav Yuryevich and Andrei Yuryevich besieged Ryazan. As a result, Rostislav Yaroslavich and his son Gleb had to flee to the Polovtsians, and only then did his nephews take the Principality of Ryazan: Davyd Svyatoslavich (and very soon after his death - Igor Svyatoslavich) as well as the Prince of Murom Vladimir Svyatoslavich. But, as soon as 1149, Rostislav managed to return Murom, and, in 1151, also to Ryazan. In 1152, after hearing about the ruin of his Gorodok, Yuri Dolgoruky sent for help to the Ryazan princes; Rostislav appeared at his call with troops from Murom and Ryazan. The campaign ended with the unsuccessful siege of Chernigov. In 1153 he founded the city of Rostislavl on the Oka riverНиконовская летопись. Death In 1153, Andrei of Bogolyubovo captured Ryazan, but was evicted by Rostislav with the assistance of the Polovtsians. SolovyovS.M. SolovyovСоловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён dates this event back to 1154, and D.I. Ilovaisky postpones the death of Rostislav until 1155, considering the last chronicle news of him to be the news of the Ipatiev Chronicle about the crucifixion of the Prince of Ryazan Rostislav, while the news refers to the occupier at that time the Kiev Grand Prince's throne to Prince of Smolensk Rostislav Mstislavich Пресняков А. Е. Княжое право в Древней Руси. Лекции по русской истории. Киевская Русь — М.: Наука, 1993. ISBN 5-02-009526-5. Family Parents *Father : Yaroslav Svyatoslavich - Prince of Murom (1097-1129) and Chernigov (1123-1127). *Mother : Name unknown. (died 1124) Brothers * Yuri Yaroslavich of Murom (c1095-1143) - Prince of Murom (1129-1143). * Svyatoslav Yaroslavich of Ryazan (c1097-1145) - Prince of Ryazan (1129-1143) and Murom (1143-1145). Children * Andrei Rostislavich - the first prince of the Yeletsk. * Gleb Rostislavich - Prince of Ryazan (1145-1177 with interruptions). * Yuri Rostislavich References Bibliography * Войтович Л.- Княжеские династии Восточной Европы Святославичі. Чернігівські, муромські і рязанські князі * Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия|2|270}} * Андреев А., Корсакова В. - Рязанские князья|}}